


Escape Route

by kbl55429



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: 9x08, Come on writers put them together or move on from it, F/M, I’m so tired of this crap, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: Matt makes a confession.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Kudos: 44





	Escape Route

No. He was tired of watching her walk away, he knew he didn’t love Gabby anymore and it was time Brett knew that too. He turned around and walked after her, “Stop. Sylvie please stop.”

She turned around, neither one of them aware they were in the middle of the common room, “I don’t have anything else to say Matt.”

“That’s fine but I do. I am not in love with Gabby, haven’t even thought about her in months, the only person I love is you. You’re not a my second choice, you’re the only choice.” After that silence until a throat clearing brought them out of their bubble. Realizing where he was he looked up at Sylvie one last time, “there, in front of everyone. I’ve said my peace, it’s up to you now.”

He walked away and spent the rest of shift whenever they weren’t out on calls in his office. He wasn’t sure if it was enough but at least Sylvie knew the truth.


End file.
